Angel and Demon
by the birdster
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Of Beginnings

_A/N  
_  
^_^;; Yes, yes, I know I'm such a baka. I REEALLY should be working on my other fic… But this spur of the moment idea suddenly popped up… And… Yeah. I've also got another idea, but I'll just wait…  
  
  
  
~*~

_Key:_

_Thoughts_

"..." = speech  
  
~*~  
  
Blood. War. Killing. Death.  
  
  
  
He loved them all.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat on the edge of the balcony overlooking the great fire lake Hell was famous for. He inhaled the smoky air deeply, and sighed contentedly. He was wearing black leather pants and a black tight-fitting shirt. Silver hair billowed with the breeze that came out of no where, and he stretched his scaly wings.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Lord Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see his ever faithful friend and bodyguard, Miroku, standing behind him. Miroku's wings were an extremely dark purple, with black on the outlines.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say this, Miroku? _ Please_ don't call me 'Lord Inuyasha.' Just Inuyasha'll do."  
  
  
  
Miroku sighed, and rolled his eyes at his friend's annoyed look. "Well then, Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru has demanded your presence. I'd come; he looks extra pissed-"  
  
  
  
"That's only because I refused the girl's proposal," Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
  
  
Miroku looked at his friend dryly. "That's only been, what, the fifty second time?"  
  
  
  
"Fifty fifth."  
  
  
  
Miroku sweat dropped, and cleared his throat. "Well, let's go see him anyway, ne? He wanted to discuss something 'important' with you, and the war."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's ears picked up on the word "war." "Kay. He probably wants me to do some suicide mission, or something stupid like that." Miroku chuckled at his friend.  
  
  
  
"Probably."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the ledge, and flapped is crimson/black wings, the scaly, leathery material crackling slightly. He twisted his feet into the right landing position, and landed on the tips of his claws on his feet.  
  
  
  
"Show off…" Miroku muttered. Inuyasha picked it up, and wiggled his ears in ammusment.  
  
  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Soft, silver feathered wings fluttered in the sky. The owner twisted its body to dodge an oncoming storm cloud. "Long, black hair slithered across the lithe form, hugging its curves.  
  
  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, where are you?" another form glided across the clouds, this time with butterfly-shaped wings. When the light hit them just right, a random pastel color would flash across the surface. They were also see through.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sango?" the first form called out, flapping her silver wings. She glided over to her friend, and greeted her with a smile and a hug.  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Thank goodness I found you! The hearing is starting. You know… about the war…"  
  
  
  
Kagome's smile vanished. "Yeah… Let's go, Sango. Mustn't be late…" She zoomed across the puffy clouds, her sense of peacefulness gone, replaced with a frown.  
  
  
  
_ Why must the Demons attack now? I mean, they could've destroyed us three hundred years ago, but they signed a peace agreement… But now…_  
  
  
  
She arrived at the palace of Angels, and spoke in a strange tongue at the giant golden gates. They snapped, and creaked open for her to enter. Sighing, she stepped lightly onto the clouds so that her bare feet would get accustomed to the cool air.  
  
  
  
Waiting for Sango, she thought again.  
  
  
  
_ But now they've got a new leader. It seems like the old one's wife died… She was so kind…_  
  
  
  
Then, something clicked in her head.  
  
  
  
_ Of course! She loved Angels, so she must've coaxed him to sign a peace treaty… But, wouldn't that stay the same with her son…?_  
  
  
  
She stopped thinking when Sango entered the gates. "What are you still doing here? They're waiting for you, not me!"  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well… Let's just go!"  
  
  
  
Both of the girls nodded, and walked towards the giant oak doors at the end of the giant entryway. Pillars of unimaginable size towered above the girls. Puffs of coulds were in the air like fog, and a rainbow could be seen in the sky.  
  
  
  
Kagome stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and spoke.  
  
  
  
_ "Efod."_  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Can anyone guess what the language is? * Giggles* You'll _ never_ get it!! Just to tell you, it's not that language from Final Fantasy X. XDD Stunned and confused now, aren't you?  
  
  
  
OK, What do you think? Good? Bad? Throw it in the fiery pits of hell? Tell me! I'll gladly throw this into hell!! ^_^ Just… You need to tell me.  
  
  
  
Review!! ^.^  



	2. Of a New Leader

_A/N_

  
  


Sorry for the relatively speaking long update. Ne, at least I didn't take three years, right? ^.^;; I'm pushing my luck... Anywho, reviews!

  
  


** Starrynight 323- ***Bows* Thankies! Since I got a whopping 8 reviews, I'll continue no sweat! ^_^ Oh, and don't you just think that Lord of the Demons just suits Inuyasha? *Grins mischievously*

  
  


**Paragorgon-** Yes, butterfly wings. Ne, it's different! ^-^;; Anyway, I'm continuing!

  
  


**Zel no miko- **Ah! Gomen! I'll try to explain in further detail Inuyasha's wings and stuffs, 'kay? ^.^;; Gomen! By the by, what's "Wish" anyway? A song...? ^^;; Sorry, I dunno! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! ^_^

  
  


**anna- **~^_^~ Glad you like it! Continuing...

  
  


**SexyLittleKitten- **Miroku and Inuyasha are Demons. N'kay? ^_^ All settled! OK, enjoy the next chapter!

  
  


**Luna-night- **Yep! ^.^;; Another one of those cheesy stories where love concurs all! Just, I'll probably be adding some gore. Can't resist the stuff! XD *Ahem* Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**gatogirl- **I'm overly flattered that people get intrigued by my story... Did you know I have fans? ^.^;;;; Makes me feel like a celebrity, which I'm not. Anyway, thanks for the review! ^_^

  
  


**Angel/DemonGuardian-** Ohhhh! I'm likin' your yami! XDD Amazing that I know what a "yami" is... I also know what a hikari is! Go me! ~^.^;;~ Anyways, could I borrow your yami's machine gun? The stupid guy at the gun store won't let me have a bazooka.... *Pouts* Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**Fluffy- **Hang on a dang darn second! I'm not gonna snap my fingers and say it's done! I've still got _plans_ for these guys... *Grins* But, I'll try to update at _least _once a month. 'Kay? If that's fine with everyone, I'm guessing that I won't die. ...But I'm probably wrong... Anyway, thanks! ^_^ Enjoy!

  
  


Whew! That already took up a bunch of space! ^.^;; To the story!

  
  


~*~

_Thoughts_

  
  


"Speech"

  
  


~*~

  
  


Kagome burst into the throne room of the Leader. A huge meeting was taking place, so, naturally, all eyes were turned onto her. Amazingly, Kagome didn't even flinch. "I'm sorry to disturb you-" _morons... "- _your majesties, but I was out looking for some food for-"

  
  


"_Ataek!(1_)" one of the members of the counsel spoke out," just _what _possessed you to leave without consulting the Leader?!"

  
  


Kagome angrily stared at him, Sango hiding behind her. "As you can _plainly _see, the people are _starving!_ I was only looking to feed the orphans, who haven't had anything to eat yet this week! If you can't see that, you're blind!" Several chuckles escaped from other counsel members, and the man sputtered and turned to the rest of them. "Shut up!"

  
  


"Bartock, it might be best of you to shut up your_self,"_ Kagome spat, getting laughter this time. Bartock growled, and lashed out again. "Well, we'll just have to see what the Leader thinks about all this, won't we?!" He turned to the Leader. "O Great One, what may the punishment be for this peasant?" he bowed down to the ground. Everyone else in the room got on their hands and knees as well. Except Kagome.

  
  


The Leader glanced at Kagome, curiosity glinting in his eyes. "Why do you not bow down like the rest of them?" he waved his hand in the general direction of everyone on the floor.

  
  


"Because I'm not afraid. And I'm _sick _with your ways of ruling," she said the words with much scorn. "You _starve _people! _Starve!_ How can you?!"

  
  


The Leader of the Angels looked like a Demon. He had claws protruding from his fingertips, and sharper teeth than a normal Angel should have. His hair was greasy and a dark shade of blue. His eyes were a cold black, and he always wore black clothing. He swiftly strode over towards Kagome, and cupped her chin. She squirmed under his touch, and watched as he leaned forward.

  
  


_SLAP!!_

  
  


The contact with skin on skin echoed throughout the hall. Everyone was deathly silent. The consequences of slapping, or touching, the Leader were lethal. The Leader stood there for a moment, before he started to chuckle. He released Kagome, who stumbled over to Sango. "Well now, here's who I've been looking for!" he exclaimed. Bartock grinned and stood up. "What is it, your highness? What shall her punishment be?" he asked eagerly. The Leader looked at him scathingly. "What punishment? If it's punishment you so desire, _HERE!!"_ The Leader raised his arm, and sent a blast of pure dark energy at Bartock, sending him into oblivion with a scream.

  
  


He turned back to Kagome. "Now then, where were we? Ah yes!" He walked over to the shivering girl. "Here," he held out his hand. "Take it."

  
  


Kagome looked at the item in his hands. She muffled a gasp. There was the Ring! This ring, whoever wore it, was Leader of all Angles! It was a pure silver ring with a sapphire that was shaped into a crescent moon in the middle. Quivering slightly, Kagome reached out her hand, and grasped the object firmly in her hands. She brought the hand over to her face, and opened it slowly, hardly believing that she was _holding _the most powerful thing that the Angles possessed.

  
  


The Leader got up quickly, and turned to all the Angles who had gotten up. He spread his wings to their full extent, and spoke: "Here me! Bow down to your new Leader! Now!" Everyone complied. Kagome stood there, uncomprehending that this was really happening.

  
  


_ She _was the _Leader _of the _Angles!!_

  
  


~*~

  
  


Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently. He was currently standing in the middle of the throne room of the Demons, and having another long lecture from his brother. There was _no _brotherly love in his blood-line. _None._ He hated his brother with a passion, and vice versa. He just stood there, willing the stupid little devil called Time to go faster.

  
  


No suck luck.

  
  


"And so, Inuyasha, you _will _pick a bride, or I'll feed you to those demented Angels we've caught!" Inuyasha visibly shuddered. The Angels... Now _there _was something he didn't want to even think about. This whole damn war started when mom died... Dad committed suicide because of their love. I'll never meet someone who'd drive me to do something like _that._ Even if I did, I'd push them away.

  
  


"-And further more..." I tuned them all out. Once again, I returned my attention to the bastard called Time to go faster.

  
  


Again, no suck luck.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Sweat dripped off of him like rain water. He panted slightly for breath as he again swung the sword at the other one. Metal clashed against metal, and both males were swung back against the force...

  
  


Kikyo sighed wistfully. Oh, how she wanted to just eat him up...

  
  


Licking her lips slightly, she cackled, and turned around. She was the slut of Hell, and everyone knew it. She did shows regularly for the Counsel. _Stripping_ shows. Always, she wore skimpy outfits, and a cape. And she _always _got what she wanted.

  
  


Smacking her lips again, she ran off, her cape flowing behind her.

  
  


_Oh, I'll get you yet, Inu-baby! I promise you that!_

  
  


_~*~_

  
  


_ (1)- Idiot!_

  
  


Sorry for the shortness (again). I'm just tired, and I'm getting braces next Wednesday. Not a happy dragon. *Sighs*

  
  


And nobody's even _guessed _what the language is! It comes from a game... I'll give out translations later

  
  


Please review! Oh, and do you want more

  
  


Demons

  
  


Angels

  
  


Or... Kikyo...


	3. Of Wanting More

_A/N_

__Hey all! Silver here.

  


Again, gomen for the long wait. ...Well, sorta long wait. ^_^ My friend, Fuzzy Dragon, and I started a new fic! HA! ~^-^~ Betcha you weren't expecting _that!_

  


Reviews!

  


**Happy Days- **N'kay. More of everything but Kikyo... I'm starting to sound like a waiter... Anyway, I_ must_ have a little bit of Kikyo-bitch in here... But only a small amount!

  


**ScarletRaven1001- **Are you referring to the kind of rocks that lay on the street? *Ponders* Anyway, I updated! ^_^

  


On to the fic! ^_^

  


~*~

  


_Angel and Demon_

  


Chapter Three

  


~*~

  


Kagome blinked.

  


She was currently sitting on the throne of the Leader, and getting fanned with a giant feather. Servants were bustling about here and there with gifts, clothes, pots and pans, jewelry...

  


She blinked again.

  


_How on **Earth **could I have become the Angel's Leader?! It's... proposterous!_

  


Glancing over at Sango, she sweat dropped. Sango seemed to be thouroughly enjoying herself, what, decked out in jewelry and the finest silk ever created.

  


She sighed, and looked at the slightly quivering servant bowed down before her. "Yes?"

  


"My Queen," the servant began, "the counsel has asked for your presence."

  


" 'Kay," Kagome stated, and hopped off of her seat, earning surprised glances from everyone in the room.

  


Kagome was wearing lavender silk that hugged her body, but was still sanitary. Some silk cut into ribbons went down her arms and was held at her palms by a ring, one of them being _the _Ring. On her head was placed the simplist of crowns, silver, but still pretty. Angles never wore anything on their feet; the clouds were soft enough already. As she walked out of the throne room, the dress she wore slightly billowed behind her.

  


She barged into the meeting room, and glared at all the members that were there.

  


"First of all, you're all fired."

  


And so began the long day at work.

  


~*~

  


Inuyasha let out a slight "whew!" as he walked into his room, wiping some water off of his arm. Throwing his sword to the side, he collapsed onto his bed of smoke with a large sigh.

  


_Miroku's pretty hard when it comes to sword fighting... But he's not as good as me!_

  


Smiling at that thought, he fell asleep and dreamed peacefully about his mother when she was alive.

  


~*~

  


Someone was jumping on him. He grunted, and tried to swat at the stupid object that was trying to squish his chest, only to find another pain on his head.

  


"OW!"

  


Pushing off the infuriating object, he clutched his throbbing head and whimpered.

  


"Inuyasha! _Finally!_ I thought you'd died!"

  


"Mi—ro—ku..." Inuyasha snarled. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

  


"Oh, come on now, Lord Inuyasha! I was only asking you if you wanted to go spy on some Demon chicks!"

  


Inuyasha gave him a dry look. "That's why you woke me up...?"

  


"Yep!"

  


Inuyasha sighed again, and fell back against the wisp of smoke he was laying on. "Do you know what I have to do every day?"

  


"Nope!"

  


He sighed for the third time that minute. "Never _mind..._"

  


"So-- so, you're coming, right? Right?"

  


"Fine."

  


Miroku happily glomped his friend, and dragged him outside. "Oi, Miroku?"

  


"Hmm?"

  


"Can we go kill some Angels, too? I'm in the mood."

  


Miroku pondered this for a moment. "But, wouldn't that cause trouble?"

  


"Keh! So? We've already got six of 'em locked up! What's to stop us from getting more?"

  


Miroku sighed. "Fine. But _only _if we get to see girls first!"

  


"_Fine."_

  


~*~

  


Kagome flopped down in her chair, exausted. Her "counsel" had a fit when she fired them all, and kicked them all out of Nerova(1). They even tried to attack her, in which they were promptly shown the door.

  


She had hired a whole new set of people to take over their places, including Sango, who was her chief advisor and friend. Kagura was the head counsel leader, Ayame, another good friend of Kagome's, was in there, and Rin, who was young but very intelligent.

  


Yep. That was the first step.

  


Next was the laws. I allowed everyone to have anything they wanted to eat, and they had _freedom._ There weren't any laws on what to wear; there weren't any laws on days when you could eat.

  


And people liked that.

  


She sighed, and summoned a cloud to take her to her chambers. She was kaput.

  


As she climbed into her bed, she wondered what would happen tomorrow.

  


Unknown to her, four eyes were peering at her through her mirror.

  


~*~

  


"Ha! They got a new Leader!"

  


"Yes, Inuyasha, they did. Say, she's not that bad looking..."

  


Miroku was earned a bonk on the head.

  


"Oi! That _thing _is an _Angel!_ Blech Miroku!" Inuyasha made a face at him.

  


"Well, you gotta admit! O-o-o! Look at _that _one!" He pointed to the window right next to the beautiful girl's. Inuyasha looked in. He made yet another face, whilst Miroku drooled on the window.

  


"Oh, she's a beaut!"

  


"Well, come on, let's catch 'em!"

  


"With _pleasure, _Inuyasha. With _pleasure."_

  


~*~

  


^-^ Cliffy~! ^.^

  


Oh, and sorry for the shortness... At least it's about 1,000 words, right? ^^;; Right!

  


Anyways, review! I'll try to update... something... tomorrow. 'Kay? 'Kay! ^__^


	4. Of Bounces and Rafters

*Dies from all of the angry reviewer's weapons*  
  
;_; I'm sorry~!! I'll try to make it up to you all with an two-part chapter (more length! ^.^)! _(Cow. Haven't updated another story since June, too...)  
  
_I'm honestly sorry. I started writing this chapter about two months ago and.. got a severe writer's block. I couldn't work on anything I had written previously, and anything I started to write turned to complete shibby crap. .; BUT, I was inspired! ^.^ Wh00t! We may all rejoice (or, _should _we? o.o)  
  
**Reviews!**:  
  
**gatogirl1:** I am utterly amazed that you like my story. No, really. I reread it, and it _sucks!_ I'm hoping to make up for that in this chapter. Key word in there is   
Anyway. ^_^  
You may use Inuyasha's mirror whenever you please. _After_ the story. It's going to be needed a bunch... I'm still playing around with ideas, too.  
Tenkoo~!  
  
**Raining Fire:** O_O Oi, OI! I'm doing more! No need to get a hernia.  
  
**sk8erkay18:** Coolness. :)  
  
**dUcKzRuLe:** Yes, yes, ducks _do _rule. Soon, they will rule the world, too (Boo-yah). And... your review looks strangely like sk8erkay18's.  
*Raises an eyebrow*  
Oh well. I'm not prying.  
  
**Hiei luvs Coco:** *Ducks oncoming onslaught of vegetables* I know, I know! I'm sorry! I'm updating!  
  
**Rosemary:** *Just realizes that is it kinda weird that Angels and Demons look that way* Whoa. ^_^; Wasn't my plan. Well... maybe it was. But, there's no way you're gonna make me tell. So, nyah. :P  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
**angelsong89:** I'm updating... *Is typing*  
  
**agentpudge:** Don't have to say much to get on my good side. ^_^; Then again, you're already on my good side... if that's even possible, seeing that my side is Faux, the evil, demented, sick, twisted, fox muse of mine... Who is sleeping, might I add.  
*Hugs* Thankyoo~!!  
  
**Litwolf689: **I'll see how long this chapter'll be. I can't _write_ long chapters, and I envy the people that can. Bah.  
Trying, though.  
  
**Inutori: ** huh? Well, I'll have to check that out sometime. ^_^  
Thanks a bunchness. No, seriously.  
  
**Shiro Inu:** Updating...  
  
**kpgurl5:** That's what I thought, too. Kikyo... a slut... it just fit. For this story. *Shrugs*  
Thanks!  
  
**Denise:** *Blushes* I'm a good writer...? What are you smoking and where can I get some?  
^_^;;  
  
**Geminidragon:** _Now_ you've just aggravated my brain. I must punish you... Bah. ^_^; No punishing the reviewers. *Le sigh*  
I honestly don't know if the Slut's gonna be with Inuyasha before he's with Kagome. We'll just have to see, ne?  
  
**ScarletRaven1001:** Thanks. ^.^ It huh? I never thought I'd be hearing that from anyone. *Hugs*  
  
Okay. Done with all the reviews, let's move on.  
  
**vasava:** OH EM GEE~!! O.o;; I completely forgot about this story!.. well, almost. ^w^ Thanks for the reminder.  
  
~*~  
Angel and Demon  
  
by _Silver Draggon_  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku bounced on Inuyasha's smoke bed, propelling himself into the acid-infested air every time his feet connected with the floating object.  
  
he started, when'er we gonna use the mir-roar?  
  
Inuyasha, who was sitting on the floor, rolled his eyes in response. Mir-roar'? Miroku, I never thought it possible, but... you're getting stupider.  
  
Miroku paused in his bouncing and winked at the teenager sitting on the floor. He went toppling to the floor (since the smoke cloud _mysteriously_ made a hole where he was standing)  
  
So, uh.. Miroku started from the floor. He rose from his position, rubbing his bottom, looking injured. Why'd you do that?  
  
Inuyasha, before Miroku had even started the conversation, had been studying the now clear mirror. It had been a gift of his mother's, or... he had guessed. Right after her death, Inuyasha never ate. Or slept. He never did anything but cry. As he was crying on his mother's bed, Inuyasha had discovered the strange glass object. But, his reflection didn't show the first time he looked. His mother's smiling face gazed at him, and faded away.  
  
And after that, he ate and slept and refused to cry again.  
  
As Inuyasha studied the glimmering surface, he wondered why the Angels had chosen a _female_ leader. They weren't any good. Hell never let girls lead in anything but girl _crap.  
  
_But, Miroku's comment led him out of his thinking stupor.  
  
_What_ the fuck did you just say? Inuyasha hissed angrily, his golden eyes flashing to a frightening dark shade.  
  
Miroku yelped and clambered back onto the bed.   
  
Silence came from Inuyasha's end. His eyes were a golden yellow, spitting and spewing hot, flaming sparks at Miroku like a blacksmith was shaping a slab of metal in the fire. The stench of hell was charred in his anger, giving a nauseous feeling to any who inhaled it.  
  
Inuyasha, in one word, was pissed.  
  
Inuyasha? Buddy? ... Pal? Demon-Prince of the furious Underworld?  
  
Snarl.  
  
Ahh... don't hurt me.  
  
I don't give any guarantees, bastard.  
  
... Well, in that case, I'll be in the kitchens.  
  
Inuyasha stepped easily into Miroku's path, his arms crossed, a seemingly simple annoyed look on his handsome face. But it was so much more...   
  
No, you're not going anywhere. We're going to start a blasted war tonight, kidnap the damn leader of Angels and be back in time for tea.  
  
And with that, he grabbed his overly confused friend by the collar of his black shirt and trudged out of the room and into the throne room of his brother. There, he began speaking.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was tired.  
  
She had spent the previous two weeks fixing up her broken country. Laws were made and tossed, jobs were replaced, and everyone was, more-or-less, happy.  
  
But there were still so many tangles and knots and split-ends, she couldn't stop working. There were homes to be built, stars to power, rituals to be made...  
  
The leader sighed, and continued to walk down the residential part of town's paths.  
  
The people here look content enough, she mused. The rich lived closest to the palace, followed by the middle class, followed by the lower class. It was just how things were.  
  
Her pointed ears drooped slightly. Another problem to fix.  
  
Kagome still wore the pale lavender dress she was given. It still held the magnificence it had since the day it was given, even with the many wrinkles it now adorned. The silver-crafted ring was still around her index finger, glimmering and twinkling and winking as the light hit it.  
  
Silvery-white wings rustled slightly in irritation as she passed another cobblestone block, looking exactly like the last. Where the devil was...  
  
Ah. The temple of (Roman something).  
  
Kagome released another breath, straightened her dress as best she could, and floated regally up the many, many, many flights of stairs to the sacred building.  
  
She, unfortunately, never saw the dark figured in the distance close in on the palace.  
  
~*~  
  
_ The name was said slowly, deliberately. The tone sounded as if it was being spoken to a child.  
  
Aforementioned demon ground his teeth to keep his mouth shut.  
  
the monotone voice repeated, do you realize what you're asking? Waging a war against the Angels is really rather... thick.  
  
_Inuyasha flapped his leathery wings harder, willing the Angel's haven to come into sight. He tried to blank his mind, and failed miserably.  
  
_Very well. I will not send the full force, as it is not needed.  
  
_The silver-haired demon squinted his eyes against the harsh wind, a few droplets escaping his eyes. Graa, curse this wind!  
  
_  
  
_ he muttered under his breath.  
  
Now, what on earth are you blabbering on about to yourself? Miroku dived down to him, swooping around the disgruntled hanyou playfully. Inuyasha halfheartedly swatted at him.  
  
Nothing, monk. I suggest you go back to the ladies before they die of sadness.  
  
At this comment, Miroku blinked and glanced behind him. His brows furrowed when he saw no group of giggling girls in the vicinity. He turned back to the smirking Inuyasha.  
  
Fooled ya'. The 's were drawn out.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. His posture froze as he spotted a multicolored cloud gathering.  
  
he shouted in glee at the small army. Every demon turned to the monk's pointing finger. It's the Angel haven... place...!  
  
__ the command was issued. Nobody asked questions. Everyone angled their wings and swooped down to the naive stronghold, claws and weapons brandished and ready to kill._  
  
_  
~*~  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned for what must've been the hundredth time that hour. Bleary-eyed, she glanced around the temple's library, mind resting.  
  
She was there to research exactly _what_ the last Leader had done to the people. Many of them had blank eyes, and only responded to commands. They were like.. zombies. And it was, to say the least, unnerving.  
  
So far, she had accomplished a grand total of: absolutely nothing. And she was falling asleep.  
  
Listening to her body's complaints that she wouldn't have been able to get to the palace in time, let alone out of the comfy chair she currently resided in, Kagome closed her dried eyes, and waited for the blissful darkness to claim her senses.  
  
Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome?  
  
The distressed yell started her out of her almost-sleep, and she blinked rapidly, trying to regain clarity to her thoughts.  
  
_Lady Kagome~!_ The demons are attacking!  
  
Well, so much for sleep.  
  
She was up instantly. Kagome walked briskly towards the frantic messenger boy, preparing herself for the worst.  
  
What are the statistics?  
  
The boy squeaked and turned to face the Queen. He was new; Kagome could tell. Knowing how frightening it was to be in front of royalty when you yourself were a nobody, Kagome spared him a small smile. This seemed to reassure him, and brought him out of his shocked state. He shook his head wildly.  
  
Not good. I'm afraid the palace is under attack. They're stealing women and taking them hostage, and... we don't know the death toll.  
  
Kagome nodded, and wore another small, sad smile. I see. Thank you. I must leave immediately. And she turned and, throwing etiquette to the wind, broke out into a sprint to the staircase of the temple.  
  
Kagome wove through the hallways of the upper level, searching for a specific room. The catacombs did nothing to console her confusion. She needed to find it, needed to get there... If they took the palace, it was over.  
  
And suddenly, she found herself staring into a rippling mass of silvery-white water. It sloshed around, happy to see her. Kagome took a deep breath. She only wished she had paid more attention.  
  
Take me to the palace... please?  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that worked, more or less.  
  
Kagome found herself in the palace, sure, the Well of Kaede hadn't failed at all. There was a slight problem though...  
  
She was looking _down_ at the commotion.  
  
And she was in the _rafters_ of the palace.  
  
And she also had a terrible fear of heights.  
  
Kagome took another deep breath, and shifted on the old, sturdy wood. May as well act than sit up here like a sissy, she told herself.  
  
  
  
The order was issued quietly, but the anger wasn't hidden in the soft voice. All activity stopped in the great hall of the Angels, swords pausing in their clash, claws halted from their tearing of flesh; all eyes turning to the young angel clad in the lavender dress hanging in the rafters. Her ocean-blue eyes were dulled with exhaustion, but she still looked imposing to the Demons who had invaded her realm without invitation.  
  
... Stop.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and turned to the interference. The sight of Kagome made him stop in mid-growl.  
  
She looked ethereal, with the moonlight shining down upon her lavender dress and highlighting her raven hair. She wore no crown, but the way she carried herself, the way she held her head, the way she tiredly gazed upon those who disturbed her castle... He knew she was the Queen.  
  
Always one to hide his emotions, since he was brought up that way, Inuyasha covered up his awed look with a deep frown.  
  
Who the fuck are you? Stupid question. He already knew that. And.. what the hell are you _doing_ up there?  
  
Her sleep-deprived orbs came to rest upon his form. I would be Higurashi. Leader of the Angels. And, she gestured around her, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, I am stuck.  
  
Stunned silence followed the bizarre event. All the demons blinked and confusedly looked at him for guidance. But Inuyasha was as surprised as they were. The angels grinned at their brash young leader.  
  
A loud slap of skin echoed through the hall. Kagome blinked slowly and turned to the new noise. One Inuyasha was all-too familiar with.  
  
YOU _PERVERT!_  
  
**~*~**  
  
Sango was more than angry. Sango was never one _to_ be angry. She was modest with her temper, she was fair, and she was kind... if you didn't piss her off.  
  
Sango never gave the monk permission to touch her bottom.  
  
There she was, minding her own business, killing a demon or two who happened to come across her path, when the idiotic, purple and black-clad male was thrown into her line of sight. She was about to finish him off, like all the other ones, but his eyes made her pause, hesitate.  
  
And then he touched her ass.  
  
_What_ a moron.  
  
Sango panted as she stared at the downed demon, cracking her knuckles, ready to blow him another one if he so dared move.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was roughly pulled from her position by two bulky demons. She was thrown towards another pair of demons with larger-than-normal wings on the floor. She didn't protest, she didn't gurgle, she didn't blink. She just went wherever the demons prodded.  
  
Sango wasn't the same, however. She kicked and punched places where the light didn't shine before they sedated her with venom. After that she was as silent and blank as Kagome.  
  
Miroku watched the scrabble, rubbing his bruised cheek, displeasure clearly in his eyes.  
  
he called to the hanyou, who was also watching from the other side of the platform they stood on. Should we really be taking them so... roughly?  
  
Do _you_ want to be kicked in the balls? Inuyasha turned his head over his shoulder to glance at his friend.  
  
Miroku shifted his eyes back to the hustle in front of him. Not.. not particularly.  
  
Then I suggest you shut up and watch.  
  
~*~  
  
Ugh. @.x; I don't like this chapter tall. Or the way I wrote this story, come to think of it. I think my next project is gonna be to rewrite all my stories. *Nods* Yessir, sounds like a plan!  
  
Anyhow. Comments? Review! ^.^ Special thanks to **vasava**, who reviewed and renewed my memory of this blasted story and its unfinished chapters. ^_^


End file.
